Quand les ténèbres s'abattent sur nous
by Darknesscoming
Summary: Il y a un millénaire la guerre entre Anges et Démons avait menacer la paix,Lucifer et les 8 Princes de L'Enfer furent précipités dans les abîmes,non sans avoir laissé derrière lui sa progéniture démoniaque qui menace de détruire la terre que les ShadowHunters ce sont jurée de protéger.. "!" Se situe après la saison 1 lorsque Jace à suivis Valentin Fiction à Deux (Avec marie3000) .
1. Prologue : Les Origines

**Passé**

 **PDV Asmodée**

Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Un air brûlant me caressait le visage. A genoux sur la terre brûlée, une odeur de soufre emplissant mes narines, je regardais mes frères se rouler en boule sur le sol, hurlant de douleur, pleurant. Nous avions suivi notre frère aîné, Lucifer. Père avait créé des êtres inférieurs et voulait nous obliger à nous soumettre devant eux… ces terrestres… Ils étaient devenus ses chouchous… Il y en avait que pour eux, il leur passait tout, même leur pire péché. Lucifer ne la plus supporter et il s'est rebellé. Un certain nombre d'entre nous l'ont soutenu et Père nous a punis. Mon frère est tombé et nous l'avons suivi dans sa chute… Et la chute a été dure… Nos ailes d'ange nous ont été retiré et il nous a envoyés dans les profondeurs de la terre, que nous appelons communément, Edom. Cette terre désolée où tout n'est que cendre et désolation. Mes frères murmuraient des excuses, priaient Père de leur pardonner. Seul Lucifer s'était relevé. Droit et fier, il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

\- Lèves-toi mon frère ! Père nous a abandonnés, nous a tourné le dos pour sauver ces misérables insectes qu'il appelle des « Humains ». Mais je me vengerais ! Je ferais de ce monde l'un des multiples royaumes des Enfers. Je créerais des créatures qui sèmeront le chaos sur sa chère planète et qui anéantiront ses parasites…

 _ **Voici le Prologue j'espère que vous aimez ,nous revenons vers nos Héros dès le premier chapitre,donc Jace dans le bateau de Valentin!**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Présent -Bateau de Valentin , Nuit**

 **PDV Jace**

A l'avant du bateau, je contemplais, le visage fermé ,une rive sans fin,une horrible douleur dans la poitrine. Je venais de me livrer à Valentin, cet homme cruel et sans cœur, que je haïssais et qui se trouvait être mon véritable père. Cette nouvelle fut un véritable choc. Non seulement j'apprenais que tout mon passé n'avait été que mensonge, mais je réalisais bien pire : Clary, cette femme dont je commençais à tomber amoureux et que j'avais tant désiré, n'était autre que ma sœur. Je pensais pourtant avoir pris la bonne décision, à la seconde où j'ai vu ceux que je considère comme ma famille, en danger. Je relevais les yeux et regardais le ciel étoilé qui brillait de mille feux. Une d'elles éclairait plus que les autres.

\- C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas mon Fils ?

Je revins sur terre en reconnaissant cette voix lugubre. Valentin… Il s'approcha de moi, la tête haute, un sourire malsain sur le visage. Je restais figé vers l'horizon, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, me contentant de l'écouter.

\- Rouge comme le soleil couchant, rouge comme le feu et le sang ,commença Valentin, d'une voix indolente et une pointe de folie dans ces yeux où se reflétait l'étoile scintillante. Rouge comme le noyau d'une comète qui se consume en touchant l'atmosphère. Nous sommes des Morgenstern, ajouta-t-il d'un ton lugubre. L'étoile du matin, la plus brillante de toute. Les enfants de Lucifer, le plus beau de tous les anges, ainsi que la plus belle création de Dieu.. Il fut déchue en refusant de s'incliner devant les humains, des êtres au combien inférieur à lui.

Il marqua une pause et tourna son regard vers moi, toujours un sourire sur le visage. Sous la pression de ce regard, je me retournais vers lui.

\- Pourquoi me raconter tout ça ? Comme tout Shadowhunter, je connais cette histoire. Que veux-tu de moi exactement? Pourquoi m'avoir forcé à te rejoindre et quels sont tes plans ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps fils… J'ai effectivement un plan te concernant, et tu sauras très vite de quoi il s'agit. Je compte bien mettre ce monde à mes pieds, peu importe les dommages collatéraux ! J'anéantirais tous ceux se dressant contre moi, dit-il en me fixant de ces cruels yeux marron et froids, me fessant clairement comprendre que si je m'opposais à lui, il m'en ferait payer le prix, peu importe que je sois son fils !Mais ce n'est pas à moi que je pensais en cet instant : Alec mon Parabatai et meilleur ami,cachant sa vraie nature à tous et faisant passer le bonheur des autres avant lui-même...Max et Isabelle ,frère et sœur de cœur, ma magnifique Clary et son fort courage, et même ma mère, Jocelyne Fray, que je n'ai jamais connue et qui pour moi m'a abandonné. Je suis prêt à tout pour l'empêcher de leur faire du mal, quitte à devenir ce monstre que je redoute de devenir un jour ….

 **Présent, Institut de New York**

Alec se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. La journée avait dure et longue… Il revoyait le regard de Jace avant que celui-ci ne s'envole avec son père pour il ne savait où… Ce regard qui lui disait « Fais moi confiance ». Le néphilim savait que son ami avait choisi de suivre Valentin, dans le but de les protéger, à lui maintenant de le protéger et de le retrouver au plus vite. Si seulement il n'avait pas été distrait au moment où les hommes de Valentin les ont attaqué… En temps normal, tout son être aurait été aux aguets mais là… La présence du sorcier Magnus Bane, près de lui, l'avait, comme toujours, perturbé.

 **Flash Back**

\- Alec, je….

\- Ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour en parler…

\- Il n'y a rien entre Camille et moi ! Elle a juste fait ça pour…

\- Pour me rendre jaloux ? Fit Alec avec dédain…Et bien ça a marché, rajouta-t-il si bas, que Magnus ne l'entendit pas.

\- Tu peux me laisser m'expliquer ou pas ? Lui fit le sorcier mais Alec continua sa route.

Exaspéré, Magnus lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers lui.

\- Arrête ! En réagissant comme ça, tu donnes à Camille exactement ce qu'elle voulait !

\- Génial ! Notre relation n'était déjà pas assez compliquée comme ça, il faut en plus y rajouter une ex dégénérée !

Le sorcier lui sourit.

\- Tu as bien dit notre relation là ?

Alec n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de répondre : ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux avec un poignard séraphique sous la gorge, avant d'être traîné devant Valentin…

 **Présent – PDV Alec**

Camille Belcourt… Je la haïssais déjà… Contrairement à moi, elle, était immortelle. Ajouté à cela, qu'elle faisait partie des créatures obscures, elle pourrait, de ce fait, apporter beaucoup plus de chose que moi, à Magnus… Sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, j'essayais de penser à autre chose… Mais à quoi ? Rien n'allait… Jace avait suivi Valentin, j'évitais Magnus et il en faisait de même avec moi. On aurait pu penser que le réveil de Jocelyne serait une bonne chose, sauf que cela faisait des heures qu'elle et sa fille, se disputaient, Luke essayant vainement de faire tampon entre les deux. Quant à ma sœur et Simon, ils observaient la scène de loin, n'osant pas se risquer à intervenir. J'avais donc profité de toute cette agitation pour venir m'isoler dans ma chambre. J'allais m'endormir, lorsque j'entendis frapper à ma porte.

\- Quoi ?

Je n'eus pas de réponse, mais j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. J'ouvris les yeux, et découvris Magnus, appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés.

\- Je te dérange ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Non… Répondis-je, en me redressant pour m'asseoir au bord du lit.

\- Je t'ai réveillé peut-être ?

\- Non, ça va…

Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous.

\- Alec, écoute…je… je sais que le moment est très mal choisi mais je me disais qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'on parle de nous… Enfin, si « nous », il y a… Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi penser…

\- C'est-à-dire ? Le retour de ton ex t'a perturbé ? Fis-je, ironiquement.

\- Je te le répète encore une fois, Camille ne représente plus rien pour moi !

\- Ce n'est pas le problème de toute façon…

\- Et c'est quoi alors ? Mon immortalité ? Sérieusement ? C'est toi qui as le beau rôle et c'est toi qui pleures ! Ah les Shadowhunters…

\- Le beau rôle ? Mes parents vont sûrement m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et toi tu trouves que j'ai le beau rôle ?!

Je me levais, en colère et ouvris la porte.

\- Sors ! Lui ordonnais-je, mais il resta là, à me regarder, sans bouger.

\- Ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est que ce n'est pas toi qui restera seul pour l'éternité, ce n'est pas toi qui verras tous les gens que tu aimes mourir, alors que toi tu restes ! Si souffrir est mon choix, quel droit as-tu de décider à ma place ?

\- Justement ! Tu ne comprends pas que je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres à cause de moi ? Je ne veux pas décider à ta place, je veux juste… je veux juste te protéger… Fini-je par dire, tout bas, en baissant les yeux.

Il referma la porte et me fit relever la tête.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ? Que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne le supporterais pas ?

\- Oui….

\- Dans ce cas, ne crois-tu pas qu'il est déjà trop tard pour se soucier de ce que je ressentirais à ta mort ?

\- Mais…

\- Alexander… Soupira-t-il. J'ai toujours profité du jour présent comme si c'était le dernier, sans penser à demain et je continuerais ! Tu réfléchis trop… Et je ne jouerais pas à ce jeu très longtemps…

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Prends une décision sur toi et moi, mais prends la vite, Alec…


	3. Chapitre 2

**Présent**

 **PDV Jace**

Il faisait noir, si noir qu'il était impossible de savoir où j'étais. Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Ma main bougea lentement et effleura ce qui semblait être des cailloux et du sable qui m'irritaient douloureusement la peau. Une porte lourde s'ouvrit derrière moi, je me retournais lentement, les yeux mi-clos par le manque de lumière.

\- Mon garçon, fit une voix remplie de fierté et de cruauté.

\- Que ce que je fais ici ? répondis-je froidement, fixant constamment le sol au pied de Valentin.

\- J'ai dû te conditionner quelques jours, le temps de tout préparer.

\- Préparer quoi ?

Valentin se rapprocha de moi et se mis à genoux pour se retrouver à ma hauteur, un grand sourire sur son visage laissant apparaître ses dents blanches .

\- La fin de ton entraînement

 **Institut de New York – Nuit – Chambre de Clary**

 **PDV Clary**

Je me tournais et retournais sans cesse sur mon lit. Depuis le départ de Jace je n'arrivais plus à dormir, dieu sait ce que Valentin lui faisait subir...Comment pourrais-je fermer l'œil alors qu'il c'était sacrifié pour nous sauver et qu'il était sûrement en danger ? Notre père oserait-il lui faire du mal? Je n'en savais rien, et c'est bien ce qui m'effrayait. Ma mère et moi étions en désaccord sur la manière dont sauver Jace. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir caché l'existence de mon frère et du monde Obscur. Je regardais le plafond, un creux dans le ventre et surtout dans le cœur...comme s'il y manquait une partie de moi ! Et puis ce mauvais pressentiment qui me suivait depuis.… Je savais qu'Izzy et Alec ressentaient la même chose que moi. Ce dernier était à cran, mais j'avais fort à parier que la disparition de Jace n'en était pas la seule raison. Sa relation avec Magnus semblait toujours aussi compliquée… Rien n'allait, pour aucun de nous…

 **PDV Alec**

Prends une décision, qu'il m'avait dit… Fais si, fais ça… J'en avais plus qu'assez qu'on me dise quoi faire ! Je fixais les écrans de contrôle sans pour autant les voir. J'étais ailleurs… Il fallait pourtant que je me concentre, Jace devait être ma priorité. Mais comment voulez-vous y arriver quand une rouquine vous demandait toutes les cinq minutes s'il y avait du nouveau, quand votre mère refusait de vous parler et faisait comme si vous n'existiez pas et qu'un sorcier vous posait un ultimatum ? Parce que c'était bien un ultimatum que Magnus m'avait lancé : soit je prenais une décision sur nous deux rapidement, soit je ne le reverrais plus…

\- Fait chié !

Ces putains d'écrans de contrôle m'énervaient à ne pas m'afficher la localisation de mon parabataï. Je pris mon portable et décidais de joindre Magnus pour savoir où il en était. Monsieur ne décrocha pas, ce qui n'améliora pas mon humeur. J'enfilais ma veste, direction son appartement.

 **Appartement-Brooklyn**

Je frappais à la porte, mais n'obtiens aucune réponse. Ça commençait vraiment à m'énerver ! Valentin avait la coupe, Jace était avec lui, alors ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se balader ! Une idée affreuse s'imposa alors à mon esprit : et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Le claquement de la porte du bas de l'immeuble mit fin à mes divagations. Un instant plus tard, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn se trouvait en face de moi. Au vu de son air surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ma visite.

\- Alexander, quel plaisir de te voir !

\- Tu étais où ? Lui demandais-je, agressivement.

Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à subir sa drague à la con. Il plissa les yeux, me fixant d'un regard brûlant.

\- En quoi ça te concerne ?

\- T'as raison, je m'en fiche ! Tu as des nouvelles de Jace ?

Il soupira et se planta devant moi.

\- Pardon ! Me fit-il.

\- Pardon pour quoi ?

\- Tu es devant ma porte Alexander, et j'aimerais rentrer chez moi ! Alors, certes, je pourrais l'ouvrir d'un claquement de doigt, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu t'écrases sur le tapis de mon salon !

\- Oh…

Je m'écartais gêné.

\- Merci !

Il ouvrit la porte et rentra dans son appartement, sans un regard vers moi. La porte étant restée ouverte, je pris ça comme une autorisation à le suivre. Je rentrais cependant prudemment, et fermais doucement la porte derrière moi. Il s'était servi un verre, et appuyé contre le mur du salon, il me fixait, les sourcils levés.

\- Tu veux quoi Alec ?

\- Je te l'ai dit ! Tu as des nouvelles de Jace ou pas ?

\- Si j'en avais, je te l'aurais dit, tu ne crois pas ?

Je haussais les épaules. Peut-être bien… Mais ce n'est pas interdit de garder espoir jusqu'au dernier moment, si ?

\- Dans ce cas je te laisse, j'ai du travail ! Fis-je en faisant déjà demi-tour.

\- Tu as pris une décision ?

Je me stoppais, la main déjà sur la poignée de la porte. Je me retournais vers lui.

\- Non…

\- Et tu attends quoi ? Je te l'ai dit, ma patience a des limites !

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ? Je dois retrouver Jace et…

\- Retrouver Jace… Bien, je crois que j'ai ma réponse !

Il s'avança vers moi, et me dévisagea froidement.

\- Il est temps que tu t'en ailles…

\- Sérieux ? Tu fais la gueule ? Tu ne veux pas comprendre que j'ai d'autres priorités en ce moment ?

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie qui me fit froid dans le dos.

\- Tu as toujours d'autres priorités ! Ton mariage, ta famille, maintenant ça… Tu te caches encore derrière des excuses qui sont loin d'être crédibles ! Tu es incapable de prendre une décision et de t'y tenir, je vais donc le faire à ta place…

Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me murmura :

\- Va-t'en et ne reviens jamais !

 **Entrepôt abandonné - Nuit – Endroit Inconnu**

 **PDV Valentin**

Le moment était parfait. Accompagné de mes fidèles, je traverse un passage secret sombre qui mène à une petite grotte où était allumée plusieurs bougies **.** Devant moi, se trouvait un homme, agenouillé. Il semblait gribouiller quelque chose sur le sol.

-Comment se fait-il que ce ne soit toujours pas fini? Cela fait des heures que j'attends ! Mon jeune fils s'impatiente, j'aimerais mettre enfin mon plan en marche , dis-je en passant la main derrière ma nuque.

L'homme aux cornes de Cerf en question se releva et me fit face, l'air impatient :

-Je dois prendre toutes les précautions possibles pour faire appel au démon auquel tu penses ! Si le pentagramme n'est pas correctement réalisé nous sommes...

-Vulnérables ...le coupais-je. Oui, je sais mon cher Isaac. Mais dépêche-toi !

Le sorcier se dépêcha de terminer en traçant un cercle autour, dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, le visage en sueur, puis se releva et se mit à l'extérieur du pentagramme. Je souris, satisfait, et patientais, lorsque le Sorcier se mit enfin à psalmodier une incantation dans une langue démoniaque qui évoquait un crépitement de flammes.

Avec un bruit de pneu crevé, les contours du dessin s'enflammèrent brusquement. Aussitôt ,une forme sombre et indistincte se profila à l'intérieur du pentagramme. Isaac se mit à psalmodier avec plus de ferveur tout en fessant le tour du cercle. Même si je ne maîtrisais pas couramment la langue des sorciers, appelée le Chthonien, je reconnus tout de même certains mots pour comprendre l'essentiel : " Je t'appelle, Agramon. Quitte ton néant qui sépare les mondes et viens à moi "

Isaac s'arrêta de marcher et récitait une prière ininterrompue, tandis que les flammes bleues crépitaient autours de lui tels des éclairs. Soudain, un panache de fumée noire s'éleva du dessin magique, tournoya, puis s'élargit. Deux yeux s'allumèrent dans la fumée, tels deux bijoux emprisonnées dans une toile d'araignée.

-Qui ose m'appeler à travers les mondes? S'étonna Agramon, d'une voix pareille à du verre qui se brise.

-Moi !

Je poussais Isaac d'un geste et m'approchais le plus possible du pentagramme, plein d'assurance, ne montrant aucune peur face à ce Démon Supérieur.

-Je me présente : Valentin Morgenstern !

Le démon pencha la tête, il semblait amusé et éclata de rire.

-Misérable Nephilim , crois-tu vraiment que je ferais ce que tu me demandes ?

-Tu n'auras pas de choix, lui répondis-je, en faisant apparaître par magie noire, la Coupe Mortelle.

Le démon fronça les sourcils et se baissa en signe grossier de révérence.

\- Que puis-je pour toi, oh mon maître ?

\- Tu vas m'aider à pénétrer à Alicante !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hôtel DuMort – Soir**

 **PDV Simon**

Je restais dubitatif depuis l'appel urgent de Raphaël. Depuis que j'avais trahi les miens en aidant Clary à faire sortir Camille de son cercueil, je n'étais plus le bienvenu et Raphaël me l'avait fait très clairement comprendre. Je regrettais encore d'avoir fait ça en revoyant le visage froid et glacial de mon ancien ami et mentor. Mais il s'agissait de Clary, ma Clary, ma meilleure amie et celle que j'aimais et qui comptait sur moi pour aider à retrouver sa mère. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et frappais à la porte. Deux secondes plus tard, un des sbires de Raphaël ouvrit. Il me toisa avec mépris et méfiance mais me laissa finalement entrer et d'un simple signe, sans même un regard vers moi, m'indiqua de le m'amena à la pièce principale où se trouvait Raphaël. Il était de dos, les bras croisés, le regard dans le vide, il semblait pensif et sérieux. Ce n'était pas bon signe...

\- Raphaël, voici notre « invité », déclara finalement le sbire.

Raphaël sortit de ses pensées et me regarda pendant quelques secondes : un mélange de rancune et de déception. Je baissais les yeux, honteux de moi...lui qui m'avait tant aidé après ma mutation alors que je me détestais d'être devenu cette créature de la nuit, avide de sang, que je n'avais jamais voulu être...

\- Ravie que tu sois venue aussi vite, me dit finalement Raphaël après ce silence en directement à l'essentiel !

\- Je t'écoute…

\- J'ai reçu un appel de Camille dans la soirée…

\- Camille? M'exclamai-je, surpris

\- L'appel était rapide et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'entendre et à tout comprendre.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Je n'ai pu entendre que quelques mots : Valentin, Chasseurs d'ombres , l'Enclave, Sorciers et ...terrible danger..…

\- Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de ce que cette garce peut dire? Elle ne fait que mentir !

\- Camille est peut-être une « Garce », comme tu dis, mais je la connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que quand il s'agit d'une menace, elle ne dit rien à la légère. Elle semblait paniquée et terrorisée, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça…

\- Où est-elle ?

\- C'est justement ça le problème...elle a disparu depuis quelques jours.…

\- Pourquoi tu ne me préviens que maintenant ? Répliquai-je ,avec impatience.

\- Depuis l'autre fois… Raphaël marqua une pause et me regarda froidement puis continua. Nous pensions pouvoirs gérer tout ça mais la situation nous a vite dépassés,et si Valentin est réellement derrière tout ça et qu'il prépare quelque chose de gros, l'Enclave voudra sûrement être au courant et je me suis dis que tes petits amis chasseurs d'ombres pourraient aider !

Après avoir mûrement réfléchi, je le regarde dans les yeux et lui répond :

\- Je vais faire tout ce qui est en m'ont possible pour les convaincre, compte sur moi !

\- Ne me déçois pas cette fois Simon.…

 **Plus tard- Institut- PDV Alec**

Assis sur le bord du lit, dans ma chambre, j'essayais de me calmer. Mes mains tremblaient et les larmes affluaient beaucoup trop rapidement de mes yeux. Quel con je faisais… On vous dit toujours que vous vous rendez compte de la valeur de quelque chose, lorsque vous perdez la chose en question, et ben c'est vrai. C'est maintenant que j'avais perdu Magnus, que je réalisais à quel point j'avais besoin de lui… J'avais essayé de l'appeler après qu'il m'ait littéralement mis à la porte de chez lui, mais rien, il refusait de me répondre. Je ne voulais pas le perdre… Putain… On frappa à ma porte, ce qui me fit sursauter. J'essuyais mes larmes, soufflait un grand coup, et partit ouvrir. J'espérais secrètement que ce soit lui, bien que je sache que mes espoirs étaient vains. Je sentis mes larmes menaçaient de s'écouler à nouveau lorsque je découvris ma sœur sur le palier de la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça va grand frère ?

\- Hum, qu'est-ce que tu veux Izzy ? Tu as des nouvelles de Jace ?

\- Non, toujours rien, mais Simon nous attend dans le hall, il dit avoir quelque chose d'important à nous dire. Clary est restée avec lui, il ne manque plus que toi !

\- Ok ! J'arrive dans cinq minutes ! Fi-je en amorçant un geste pour fermer la porte, que ma sœur stoppa.

\- Alec, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Izzy.. Soupirais-je.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle veuille tout savoir ?

\- Ça ne va pas avec Magnus ?

\- Si, tout va bien ! Lui assurais-je d'un ton le plus neutre possible.

Je lui passais devant, et rejoignis Simon et Clary. Je sentais le regard de ma sœur, qui me suivait, posé sur moi. Il fallait que je retrouve un visage impassible, personne ne devait s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Arrivé dans le hall, mon regard passa de Clary à Simon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu sais où est Camille ? Me demanda Clary.

Je réprimais une grimace de dégoût.

\- Non, et pour tout te dire, je ne la cherche pas vraiment !

\- Tu devrais… Raphaël dit qu'elle a disparu depuis des jours, juste après un appel inquiétant qu'elle lui aurait passé ! M'annonça Simon.

\- Et ?

\- Il n'a pas tout compris, elle semblait paniquée… Mais en gros elle a parlé de Valentin, de sorciers, et d'un terrible danger qu'on courait…

\- Des sorciers ? On devrait prévenir Magnus ! S'exclama Clary.

Je ne put m'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de dédain. Ils tournèrent tous leurs regards vers moi. Celui de ma sœur semblait dire : « Tout va bien, hein ? Je déteste qu'on se foute de moi Alec ». Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Camille est une garce, je ne vois aucune raison de prêter attention à ses dires !

\- Je l'ai promis à Raphaël ! Il est inquiet ! Me fit Simon.

\- J'ai des problèmes plus urgents à régler que les, _inquiétudes,_ de ton mentor !

\- S'il te plaît ! Ça ne coûte rien de vérifier, ça nous mènera peut-être à une piste pour retrouver Jace !

\- Alec, Simon a raison ! Renchéris ma sœur.

Je soupirais. J'étais prêt à tout pour retrouver mon frère… Même si cela conduisait à devoir retrouver cette Camille…

\- Ok… Par quoi proposez-vous de commencer ?

\- Magnus ! Me fit Clary, d'un ton catégorique.

\- Et que crois-tu qu'il va t'apporter ?

\- Il la connaît mieux que personne, c'est son ex !

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- Il se fout complètement d'elle ! Elle ne représente plus rien pour lui ! Rétorquais-je avec colère.

Izzy posa une main sur mon bras.

\- Clary n'a pas dit le contraire, Alec… Me fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je me dégageais de son étreinte.

\- De toute façon, il refusera de nous aider, il ne veut plus être mêlé à nos affaires !

\- Parle-lui ! Si ça peut nous permettre de retrouver Jace… On doit tout tenter, et je refuse de croire qu'il nous laisse tomber ! Fit Clary.

Génial, vraiment génial. Dans deux minutes, ils vont me demander d'aller lui demander de l'aide. C'était mal me connaître… Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui allais faire le premier pas. Je savais que j'étais fautif, que je l'avais probablement perdu, mais je savais aussi que je ne supporterais pas de le voir, pas en sachant que nous deux ça s'arrêtait là… Ou plutôt qui n'y aurait jamais de nous deux…

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je te laisse le plaisir d'aller lui parler!


	5. Chapitre 4

**Pandémonium- PDV Alec**

J'en avais déjà marre. La discussion n'avait même pas encore commencé que ça m'énervait déjà. En plus, cela faisait bien une heure que je poirotais dans ce bureau. Je tournais en rond, impatient. Vous l'aurez compris, Clary et Isabelle m'avaient obligé à aller demander de l'aide au Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Mais visiblement, lorsque vous n'êtes plus dans ses grâces, et qu'en plus vous étiez un chasseur d'ombres, ses employés vous faisaient attendre des heures. La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant passer une jeune femme à la peau bleue et aux longs cheveux blancs. Je n'étais certes pas attiré par les filles, mais force est de constater qu'elle était magnifique. Elle tendit la main vers moi.

\- Catarina Loss. Tu dois être Alec Lightwood ?

\- Heu, oui… Répondis-je en serrant brièvement la main qu'elle me tendait.

\- Tu as l'air surpris de me voir… Me fit-elle remarquer, en plissant ses yeux.

\- Heu… je… Je ne vous connais pas et ce n'est pas vraiment vous que…

\- Que vous attendiez ? Je vois… Les chasseurs d'ombres ne sont pas les bienvenus ici, c'est pourquoi je me doutais bien que les employés de cette boîte de nuit ne s'étaient pas donné la peine de te prévenir que Magnus avait quitté les lieux peu de temps après ton arrivée.… Il m'envoie le remplacer….

J'accusais le coup. Alors ça allait être comme ça maintenant ? Dès qu'il faudrait qu'on communique, il en allait m'envoyer ses employés ou ses amis ? La colère, que la surprise provoquée par l'arrivée de cette femme avait fait disparaître, revint au galop.

\- Et bien, dites-lui que je ne traiterais qu'avec lui ! Et dites-lui aussi que j'ai passé l'âge des enfantillages ! Et aussi que…

\- Tu me prends pour qui ?! Pour un pigeon voyageur ?! Magnus est retenu sur une affaire urgente…

\- Quel genre ? Lui fis-je d'un ton autoritaire.

Elle s'approcha de moi. J'avais l'impression que son regard me transperçait, qu'elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Malgré moi, je reculais.

\- Tu as peur de moi Chasseur d'ombres ? N'oublie pas que toi et moi sommes à égalité, alors ne prends pas tes airs supérieurs avec moi, ça ne marchera pas !

\- Ce sont des menaces ?

\- Oui ! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu, alors si j'étais toi, je me tiendrais tranquille. Ce n'est pas toi qui décides ici…

Je haussais les sourcils. Ils commençaient vraiment à m'énerver ces sorciers ! Toujours à se pavanaient, à se croire supérieur à nous ! Et après ils osaient dire que c'est _nous_ qui ne les aimions pas ! C'était vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

\- Ce que j'ai à dire à Magnus, ne concerne que lui et moi !

\- Oh, vraiment ? Et bien il va falloir repasser alors…

\- Soyons honnête, ça ira plus vite ! Il ne veut pas me voir, c'est ça ?!

\- Magnus sait faire la différence entre le professionnel et le privé!

\- Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi n'est-il pas devant moi?

\- Je te l'ai dit, il est retenu ailleurs !

\- Où ça ?!

\- Ça ne te concerne pas !

\- Bien, vous voulez jouer à ça, on va jouer ! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de vous ! Les créatures obscures nous doivent le respect, et lorsqu'on vous convoque, vous venez, point ! Il est de votre devoir de vous plier à nos règles ! Alors faites lui passer un message : s'il n'est pas à l'Institut dans une heure, j'envoie une milice de l'Institut le chercher !

Je partis ensuite en claquant la porte, dévalais les escaliers jusqu'à la sortie, ignorant totalement les regards qui se posaient sur moi. Lorsque j'arrivais devant l'Institut, je vis une silhouette enveloppait dans une cape noire, observer l'entrée, cachée derrière un arbre. Je mis la main sur mon poignard séraphique, prêt à dégainer, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi… Jace. Je me précipitais sur lui, mais il s'enfuit.

\- Jace, Jace, attends !

Je lui courus après, usant de mes pouvoirs pour le rattraper. Je me jetais sur lui et le plaquais au sol. Je l'empoignais fort par son t-shirt, et l'obligeais à me regarder dans les yeux. Il se débattit férocement, mais mon désir de revoir et de parler avec mon Parabataï, fut plus fort que son envie, à lui, de se libérer de mon emprise.

\- Jace, arrête ! Parle-moi ! C'est moi ! Alec !

L'entente de mon nom sembla l'apaiser, et il cessa de gesticuler. Il s'assit au sol. Je pus alors mieux l'examiner, d'un air inquiet. La première chose que je vis, ce sont les marques rouge vif sur ces poignets, comme si on l'avait attacher ou qu'il c'était lui-même mutilé...son visage était blême, et il avait des cernes sous ces yeux, vident de toutes expressions. Il tremblait...

\- Mon dieu Jace ,que t'a-t-il fait subir ?

\- Alec...murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était à peine audible.

Je lui attrapais la main et la serrais.

\- Dis-moi tout, je t'en supplie ! On est Parabatai…mon frère…

Jace leva les yeux vers moi, une lueur de soulagement dans ses prunelles marron.

\- Alec… tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai dû faire… Sa voix restait encore un murmure, et il resserra ma main.

\- Rentre avec moi à l'institut ! On a besoin de toi ! Clary, Isabelle...J'AI, besoin de toi !

\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, mais c'est impossible, Alec...J'ai fait des choses et Clary… jamais vous ne voudrez de moi après cela..

\- C'est faux, on est Parabatai , on se serre les coudes!Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber ! Ta vie est liée à la mienne ! Rappelle-toi ..

Jace m'offrit un petit sourire...

\- Qu'as-tu fait exactement ?lui demandai-je

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, Alec… Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Valentin pour remarquer mon absence, si ce n'est déjà le cas… Il prépare quelque chose de gros… Je ne sais pas encore quoi car je n'ai pas son entière confiance. Il a attaqué Alicante avec l'aide d'un Démon Supérieur et il y a volé quelque chose de très important. Vous ne devrez pas tarder à avoir des infos à l'Institut. Je vous tiendrais au courant autant que je peux.

-Je savais que tu ne nous avais pas trahi, que tu étais toujours avec nous, lui dis-je, en lui donnant une accolade amicale, à laquelle il répondit promptement.

-Je dois y aller, va prévenir Clary, ne me suis pas ! Au revoir Alec…

Il partit en courant dans la nuit, et je le perdis de vue. Je rentrais alors en trombe dans l'Institut, appelant Isabelle et Clary. J'examinais les écrans de contrôle, espérant y trouver une trace de Jace, mais il avait à nouveau disparu.

\- Alec, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je me retournais. Isabelle et Clary accouraient vers moi.

\- Jace ! Je l'ai vu !

\- Quoi?! Où ça ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Tu lui as parlé ? Me demanda Clary à toute vitesse.

Je levais une main pour la faire taire.

\- Oui, je lui ai parlé ! Et croyez-moi, il faut qu'on le retrouve au plus vite ! Visiblement Valentin manigance avec un démon supérieur ! D'après Jace, ça n'augure rien de bon…On doit l'arrêter au plus vite !

\- On essaye ! S'exclama Isabelle. Mais on tourne en rond ! Tu as pu parler à Magnus ?

\- Non ! Monsieur le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn a visiblement décidé de ne pas nous aider ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais lui envoyer une milice aux fesses, et je peux te garantir qu'il va les ramener ici !

Je partis accomplir ma menace. Prenant mon téléphone, je décidais de l'appeler, histoire qu'il sache à quel point j'étais furieux. Bien entendu, et sans surprise, je tombais sur sa messagerie.

\- Prépare-toi à recevoir dans l'heure quelques chasseurs d'ombres chez toi ! Tu veux jouer au plus con avec moi, mais crois-moi que tu vas perdre ! A toute à l'heure ! Sorcier !

Je raccrochais. Et regrettais immédiatement ce que je venais de faire. Il allait me tuer… Puis surtout, être en froid avec lui me rendait dingue…

 **Cité silencieuse de Moscou - PDV Jace**

Je regardais les nombreux cadavres des Frères Silencieux devant moi. Valentin les avait presque tous massacrés de sa main, avec l'aide du Démon Supérieur qu'il tient sous son jout, grâce à la coupe Mortelle. Il la garde constamment en main, la brandissant comme une arme. Le chef de la cité était jonché sur le sol, au pied du Démon Supérieur, appelé Agramon. Ce dernier tournait autour, tel le brouillard noir opaque qu'il était. J'avais entendu ce Frère Silencieux hurler de terreur, avant de tomber raide mort. Je restais scotché, sans pouvoir bouger, ni détourner le regard de ce bain de sang, jusqu'à ce que mon père me tape l'épaule.

\- Viens, Fils, notre tâche n'est pas encore terminée !

Il marcha, enjamba les cadavres, et descendit. Je le suivis, escorté par c'est sbires de chasseurs d'ombres qui ne me lâchaient plus d'une semelle depuis que je leur avais échappé, pour pouvoir retourner rodé autour de l'Institut, là où j'avais croisé Alec. Valentin ne m'avait fait aucune remontrance, mais il n'avait certainement pas confiance en moi ! Je voyais l'ombre du Démon nous suivre tel un fantôme. Une fois arrivé au fin fond de la cité, l'air devenait de plus en plus rare, et les murs semblaient se resserrer sur nous. Une porte métallique nous faisait face. Valentin l'ouvrit et me laissa l'honneur de passer en premier. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant une immense salle, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un pentagramme géant avec des symboles que je ne connaissais pas. Cependant, il aurait fallu être idiot pour ne pas remarquer qu'il s'agissait de signes démoniaques … Il y avait aussi trois silhouettes, toutes attachées par des chaînes. Ma tête pivota jusqu'à un homme assez grand et musclé, et les yeux jaunes. Il grogna: sans doute un loup-garou… Puis une femme, étrangement jolie, avec des oreilles pointues… Une fée… Pour finir, une femme de taille moyenne, de longs cheveux bruns en bataille, portant une robe rouge assez sexy mais recouverte de boue, et à moitié déchirée. Le maquillage sous ses yeux avait légèrement coulé. C'est là que je la reconnut ...

-Camille ? Camille Belcourt? M'étonnai-je à haute voix.

Elle se retourna vers moi, et me regarda avec étonnement et un léger mépris. Malgré tout, ses yeux emplis de colère, trahissaient aussi une grande peur ...

\- Que font-ils ici? Pourquoi avoir regroupé chaque espèce de créatures obscures ? Lui lançais-je avec mépris.

\- Ils ont une extrême importance dans mon rituel..

\- Ton rituel ?

Un homme de main de Valentin s'approcha de lui, tenant dans ses mains un ouvrage marron et dorée. Il semblait ancien.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as assiégé la cité silencieuse de New York ? Pour un vieux bouquin pourri ?

Un regard moqueur accompagnait mon sarcasme habituel.

\- « Ce vieux bouquin pourri », comme tu dis, est le plus vieux livre de magie noire de tout le monde obscur !

\- Que veux-tu faire ?

\- Libérer la plus puissante créature démoniaque qui existe, me répondit-il, avec un air malsain et psychopathe, qui me fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Je pensais directement à Clary… J'étais si effrayé par l'idée qu'il lui fasse du mal, et que je ne sois pas là pour la protéger, si jamais Valentin déployait un démon puissant sur le monde. Il remarqua mon malaise et sourit, avant de reprendre la parole:

\- C'est pour cela que ces trois immondes créatures, sont ici. Elles sont à moitié démon, et leur sang est une grande partie du rituel !

\- Tu leur prendras juste du sang ?

Il éclata de rire.

\- Non, Fils ! Pour que le rituel marche, il me faudra TOUT leur sang.

Il insista bien sûr le "tout", un regard mauvais sur le visage. Ils devront donc mourir.

Je restais figé. Que devais-je faire ? Le laisser libérer ce monstre démoniaque et tuer trois créatures obscures ? Ou bien l'en empêcher, et me battre contre eux tous ? Surtout que je n'avais pas d'armes… Je baissais la tête, vaincu. Valentin sourit, et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Fils ! Allons-y !

Valentin claqua des doigts et son sorcier personnel s'approcha. Le shadowhunter à côté lui tendit le livre. Le sorcier l'ouvrit et se mit près du pentagramme. Il commença à psalmodier. Les créatures obscures tentèrent de protester et de se libérer. Je voyais clairement la panique et la peur sur leurs visages. Le sorcier sortit un poignard et se tailla légèrement la paume de la main, d'où le sang commencer à couler. Il continua son récit, en contournant tout le pentagramme et en éparpillant son sang de part et d'autres. Le sol commença à trembler. Je tournais la tête ,peu rassuré, vers mon père, qui me lança un regard qui disait clairement "ne t'en fais pas ". Les chasseurs d'ombres se mirent chacun derrière une créature obscure, tandis que Valentin me tirait vers Camille. Cette dernière ne me quittait pas des yeux. Il me donna une lame séraphique. Je le regardais, les yeux ronds.

\- Jace Morgenstern, c'est à toi que revient l'honneur de tuer ce démon, me dit-il, penché au-dessus de mon épaule, le regard tourné vers Camille.

Il hocha ensuite la tête vers ses deux sujets.

Les deux autres chasseurs d'ombres en question, empoignèrent leurs armes et transpercèrent en même temps le cœur du loup-garou et de la fée, laissant leurs cadavres se déverser de leurs sangs.

\- A toi de jouer Jace !

Camille et moi nous regardons durant quelques interminables secondes. J'hésitais à commettre cet acte odieux, qui me répugnait. Valentin souffla et sembla s'impatienter. D'une voix tremblante, mais ferme, Camille tenta de me dire :

\- Il faut que tu préviennes Magnus ! Ce monstre c'es...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir : mon arme venait de lui transpercer le cœur. Horrifié, je regardais la jeune vampire s'étouffer dans son propre sang et tombait raide morte au sol. Son sang s'étala comme ceux des autres. Je tournais la tête vers Valentin: c'était lui qui m'avait saisi le bras, me forçant à commettre cet acte ignoble.

\- Tu es bien trop faible, fiston ! Je vais devoir t'apprendre à être moins indulgent avec ces démons ! me lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Je serrais le poing, me retenant de lui assener un coup, tandis que la terre semblait craquer sous mes pieds. J'avais l'impression que la fin du monde était arrivée. Je me retins de tomber grâce à une poutre à proximité. Valentin s'approcha : le visage béat, il ressemblait à un illuminé. Il tendit les bras, et cria :

\- Viens à moi, aide-moi à mettre ce monde à genoux !

Tandis qu'une immense lumière entourait le pentagramme, telle une explosion, je fus violemment projeté et me cognais la tête sur le sol. Ce fut ensuite le trou noir...

 **Appartement de Brooklyn - PDV de Magnus**

J'étais assis, pénard, sur mon canapé, avec un cocktail en main. Je me massais la tempe, fatigué des derniers événements, quand soudain je fus pris d'étranges maux de tête. Ma vue se troubla légè secouais la tête, espérant que cela passe. Je tentais de me lever. Un grand froid parcouru soudainement tout mon être. Je restais figé d'horreur et lâchais le verre, qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Mon corps se penchait en avant, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, comme si je n'en avais plus le contrôle, et je tombais au sol. La dernière chose que je sentis, fut un liquide chaud coulant de mon nez, avant de sombrer dans le néant…

 **Institut- PDV Alec**

Lorsque je vis la milice revenir, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans ma gorge. Me préparant à subir les foudres de Magnus, je m'avançais vers eux. Je les vis se précipiter vers l'infirmerie. Mon angoisse se fit alors plus forte : quelque chose n'allait pas. J'accourais vers eux, et faillis hurler lorsque je le vis là, allongé dans le lit, blanc comme un linge.

\- Magnus… Murmurais-je.

Je me tournais vers les chasseurs d'ombres présents, et empoignais par le col le premier venu.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

\- Ce n'est pas nous ! On l'a trouvé comme ça !

Le relâchant, je m'approchais de Magnus. Je pris sa main dans la mienne : elle était glacée. Si je n'avais pas vu sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, j'aurais cru qu'il était mort.

\- Appelez Catarina Loss et dites-lui de venir ici tout de suite ! Expliquez-lui la situation ! Ordonnais-je à la milice, sans quitter Magnus des yeux.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Ils s'en allèrent, mais je ne fis pas attention à eux. J'avais posé mon front sur le sien, et des larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

\- Mon amour, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, il faut que tu ouvres les yeux… Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie ! J'ai besoin de toi… Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai dit… Je suis désolé d'avoir été incapable de faire un choix lorsque tu me l'as demandé… J'avais peur… Mais je t'aime, Magnus, je t'aime, alors je t'en supplie ne meurs pas….


	6. Chapitre 5

**Cité silencieuse de Moscou - PDV de Jace**

Je tentais tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la fumée m'empêchait de bien voir et je toussais bien trop. Je vis l'ombre d'un homme s'approcher de moi

\- Debout fiston, nous avons encore beaucoup à faire.

Autour de moi, tout semblait s'être effondré : un immense cratère remplaçait le pentagramme de tout à l'heure, et les corps des différentes créatures obscures avaient disparu.

\- Ou est passé la créature que tu viens de libérer ?

\- Disons que j'ai mal évalué la puissance de ce démon et il a fui, mais je réussirai à le traquer et à le faire plier à ma volonté !

Je me levais et le regardais avec une haine si féroce, que je dû me retenir de lui asséner des coup de poings.

\- Tu as laissé une créature puissante et sans contrôle, s'échapper ?! Elle peut tuer des personnes innocentes et s'en prendre a ...

\- A Clary? me coupa Valentin avec un léger sourire. Malgré qu'elle soit ta sœur, tu la désires toujours autant..et tu la désireras toujours..

Je baissais les yeux, pris par une profonde tristesse sans nom. Je ne mettais toujours pas fait à l'idée que la femme dont je tombais amoureux et qui m'attirait tellement, était en réalité ma petite sœur. Tout était assombri par mon désir pour elle qui ne cessait d'augmenter de jour en jour, malgré toutes ces révélations. J'arrivais même à me convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge et que la femme de ma vie n'était pas ma sœur, que Valentin avait menti..

 **Institut - Infirmerie - PDV d'Alec**

Je regardais, avec inquiétude, Magnus se reposer. Allongé sur un lit, il était encore extrêmement pale et toujours inconscient. Je tripotais nerveusement mes doigts. J'avais appelé Catarina Loss en renfort, car personne ici n'était capable de soigner un sorcier.

\- Alec ?

La voix était douce et reconnaissable pour moi. Je me retournais et vis Lydia accoudée vers le mur, me regardant avec empathie.

\- J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à Magnus. Comment va-t-il?

\- Je ne sais pas …

\- Je suis désolé de te déranger, mes tout le monde t'attend dans la grande salle. Maryse est revenu et a rassemblé les Chasseurs d'ombres !

\- D'accord, j'arrive dans deux minutes, lui répondis-je avec une petite voix.

Elle hocha la tête et me laissa seul avec Magnus. Je me penchais vers le lit et lui caressais tendrement la joue.

\- Je t'en prie, reviens-moi mon amour, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi...

 **Grand Hall - PDV externe**

Tous les chasseurs d'ombres étaient réunis, y compris Clary , Isabelle et Jocelyne. Cette dernière ne quittait pas la petite boîte avec les initiales W J.C . Simon et Luke étaient à leurs côtés . Alec, accompagné de Lydia, les rejoignit, tandis que Maryse s'avançait. On pouvait distinguer un homme vêtu d'un costume et d'une cravate, la peau foncée et les bras croisés devant lui, se tenant fièrement derrière Maryse.

\- Nous sommes en guerre, déclara Maryse. Valentin détient la coupe avec laquelle il lève sans aucun doute une nouvelle armée, et l'un des nôtres la rejoint...L'enclave à déclaré l'état d'urgence. Leurs priorités premières sont de remplacer les dirigeants actuels de l'Institut, qui se sont révélés hautement inefficaces.

Lors de ces deux derniers mots, elle fixa Lydia avec dédains. La blonde sourit ironiquement.

\- J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter celui qui vient d'être nommé pour diriger l'institut de New York : le représentant de l'Enclave, Victor Aldertree. Annonça alors Maryse.

Elle désigna l'homme derrière elle et descendit les marches, tandis que le dénommé Victor s'avança à l'endroit où se tenait Maryse un instant plus tôt. Derrière Isabelle, Alec se pencha pour murmurer à sa sœur :

\- Tu étais au courant ?

\- Non, mais c'est sûrement pour ça que papa est retourné à Idris !

\- Maryse m'a bien pris en traître, déclara Lydia, encore sous le choc et en colère.

\- Mais chers compatriotes. C'est un honneur d'être parmi vous. Nous devons trouver Jace Wayland, plus connu sous le nom de Jonathan Morgentern, le fils de Valentin. Il a été repéré a la cité silencieuse de Moscou en compagnie de son père. Tous les Frères Silencieux ont été massacrés, cracha-t-il, et la ville d'Alicante a été attaquée : votre foyer. Il avait presque crié sa dernière phrase, et après une courte pause, il continua : Jace Morgenstern est donc un traître pour L'Enclave. Sa tête est mise à prix, vivant ou mort.

 **PDV Alec**

Je fusillais ma mère du regard. Comment pouvait-elle cautionner une chose pareille ?! Magnus avait raison, mes parents ne valaient rien… Je sentis des larmes me picoter les yeux. S'en était trop. Je m'éloignais de cet attroupement de chasseurs d'ombres qui s'était formé. Je pénétrais dans ma chambre et refermais violemment la porte. Je m'avançais vers mon bureau et posais mes mains dessus, essayant de me calmer. Mais j'en étais incapable, je sentais ma colère monter petit à petit, et elle finit par éclater. J'envoyais voler tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon bureau, avant d'en faire de même avec tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Je finis par mettre un grand coup de poing dans le mur, avant de me laisser glisser contre ce dernier. Des larmes de rage s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Comment la situation avait-elle pu déraper aussi vite ? J'avais l'impression qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine je venais de me libérer du poids qui me pesait sur les épaules depuis des années, en refusant d'épouser Lydia et en embrassant Magnus, et voilà que maintenant j'avais l'impression que ma vie tout entière venait de s'effondrer. Je ne ressentais plus rien au niveau de ma rune parabataï, me faisant craindre le pire, et Magnus ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il était le seul qui pouvait m'aider à retrouver mon frère, le seul qui me comprenait, le seul qui arriverait à me calmer en cet instant même. Il était mon seul espoir… On frappa à ma porte. Qui que ce soit, je lui ordonnais de dégager.

\- Alec, ouvre-moi cette porte !

Je serrais les poings. De toutes les personnes que je ne voulais surtout pas voir, ma mère faisait partie de la tête de liste.

\- Alec ! Ouvre cette porte ! Me répéta-t-elle.

Furieux, je me levais et sortis, prenant bien soin de la bousculer au passage. Elle m'attrapa le bras et me retourna face à elle. A l'image des miens, ses yeux flamboyaient de colère.

\- Lâche-moi ! Lui ordonnais-je.

\- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies écouté !

\- T'écouter ? Pour quoi faire ? Tu as choisi ton camp !

\- Alec, la loi est dure mais…

\- Mais c'est la loi ! Oui, je sais, et tu sais quoi ? Je l'emmerde la loi ! M'exclamais-je en dégageant mon bras.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ?! Je ne te reconnais plus ! C'est ce sorcier qui te monte la tête contre les tiens ?

Je me tendis et lui lançais un regard noir.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis sur lui… La prévins-je froidement.

Elle fit un pas vers moi.

\- Je te conseille de changer de ton quand tu me parles, Alec. Je suis encore ta mère, et avec ce que tu as osé faire à ce mariage, tu ferais mieux de faire profil bas !

Elle avait presque chuchoté cette phrase, la crachant entre ses dents serrées.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien… Tu es prête à faire tuer mon frère, mon parabataï, alors qu'il te considère comme sa propre mère et que tu sais qu'une part de moi mourait avec lui, et tu rejettes ma relation avec Magnus alors qu'il est le seul qui a toujours été là pour moi, tu… T'es pas une mère en fait !

\- Alec, Magnus Bane n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable !

\- Parce que toi tu l'aies ?!

L'arrivée d'Isabelle mit fin à notre dispute. Elle ignora ma mère, faisant comme si elle n'existait pas, ce qui me fit sourire malgré moi. Heureusement que j'avais toujours ma petite sœur.

\- Alec, Catarina est là. Elle t'attend à l'infirmerie !

Je m'y rendis aussitôt, et trouvais la sorcière au chevet de Magnus. Il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Mon cœur se serra. Je ne voulais pas le perdre… Catarina me toisa plutôt froidement. Je remarquais qu'elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, et ne semblait pas non plus en très grande forme.

\- Vous allez bien ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle haussa les sourcils, semblant étonnée que je lui pose la question.

\- J'ai connu de meilleur jour… Qu'est-il arrivé à Magnus ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai envoyé des chasseurs d'ombres de l'Institut le chercher, et ils l'ont trouvé dans cet état… Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Je l'ignore… On dirait que quelque chose vole son énergie . Moi même je ressens un changement, mais je ne saurais l'expliquer…

\- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, si c'est ça le sens de ta question. En revanche, j'ignore s'il sera en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Je le sens très faible … La potion que je lui ai donnée devrait lui redonner des forces. Mais il doit absolument se reposer, et il devra éviter d'utiliser ses pouvoirs quelques jours .

\- Quelques jours ?!

\- Oui. Tu devras te débrouiller autrement pour retrouver ton parabataï… Me fit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais ! Me défendis-je. Je me disais juste que ça allait être dur de l'en empêcher autant de temps !

\- Il faudra bien pourtant.

Je m'avançais vers Magnus, et m'assis au bord du lit, avant de serrer une de ses mains dans les miennes. Je constatais avec soulagement qu'il était moins glacé que tout à l'heure.

\- Je vais vous laisser… Me dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Je m'allongeais à côté de lui et caressais sa joue.

\- Il faut que tu te réveilles… J'ai tellement besoin de toi, si tu savais…

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, lorsque je sentis une main passer dans mes cheveux.

\- Alec…

Je me redressais. Magnus ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, et posais à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Par l'Ange, merci…

\- Alec, qu'est-ce que…

\- Chut ne parle pas, il faut que tu te reposes…

Je le vis regarder d'un œil vague l'infirmerie.

\- On… est… où…

\- A l'Institut…

\- Qu'est-ce que… je fais… là ? Me demanda-t-il faiblement, en essayant de se lever.

Je le fis se recoucher.

\- J'ai envoyé des chasseurs d'ombres de l'Institut te chercher, et ils t'ont trouvé inconscient…

\- Tu voulais… me faire… arrêter ?

\- C'était l'idée, oui… Avouais-je, honteux. J'étais en colère contre toi, mais… J'ai eu tort, je te demande pardon !

\- T'es… pardonné. Puis tu m'as probablement sauvé… la vie…

Je lui souris et caressais sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne me souviens plus… Je me souviens juste que j'étais très énervé contre toi, et… de notre dispute… de ce que je t'ai dit...

\- Tu aurais pu oublier cette partie aussi tu sais ! Lui fis-je avec un sourire.

\- On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas faire de… reproche… à un… mourant ?

\- Tu n'es pas mourant ! Tu as juste besoin de te reposer !

\- Depuis combien… de temps… je suis là ?

\- Quelques heures… Tu m'as fait très peur, tu sais… Catarina est passée te voir. Elle m'a bien recommandé de t'empêcher d'utiliser tes pouvoirs pour le moment !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es trop faible ! S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu vas l'écouter !

\- Je ne… peux… pas…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ce n'est que pour quelque temps, juste le temps que tu ailles mieux !

Il essaya à nouveau de se relever, me jetant un regard paniqué.

\- J'ai besoin de mes pouvoirs, Alec ! Tu ne comprends pas, je…

\- Hey, hey, hey…

Je le pris dans mes bras, collant son dos contre mon torse.

\- Essaye de te calmer. Tu les as toujours tes pouvoirs, mais tu es juste trop faible pour les utiliser pour le moment. Ça va passer, mon amour… Calme-toi…

Il tourna la tête vers moi, un sourire en coin. Son changement soudain d'attitude m'étonna.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu sais que tu es très difficile à suivre quand tu t'y mets ?

\- Tu m'as appelé « mon amour »…

\- Oui, et?

\- Et est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce qui va souvent de pair avec ce mot ?

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Je savais pertinemment de quoi il parlait. Je posais une main sur sa joue et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Je t'aime…

Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa. Son baiser était doux, empli d'amour et de tendresse. Il fit envoler toutes mes peurs, toutes mes craintes. Tout irait bien. Il allait aller mieux, je retrouverai Jace, et tout reviendra à la normale. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou. Son baiser me déconnectait de la réalité, me faisait tout oublier. Il m'attira un peu plus contre lui , et je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui, mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Notre baiser se transforma très vite , prenant des allures beaucoup moins chastes. Mes mains glissèrent sous sa chemise, caressant sa peau. Je sentis les siennes glisser sur mes hanches, avant de remonter, ôtant mon tee-shirt au passage. Je déboutonnais sa chemise, ayant la ferme intention de lui faire subir le même sort que mon vêtement. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour descendre dans mon cou, et je laissais échapper un gémissement. J'avais vaguement conscience que je devrais être en train de chercher mon frère, mais être dans ses bras était comme une drogue. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en éloigner. Petit à petit, nos vêtements volèrent au sol, et je me collais un peu plus à lui. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon dos, tandis que ses lèvres revenaient à l'assaut des miennes. La voix de ma mère provenant du couloir me fit l'effet d'une décharge. Je réalisais alors dans quelle position je me trouvais : la porte de l'infirmerie était restée ouverte alors que je me trouvais à moitié allongé sur Magnus, et… nu. Je rougis et m'écartais aussitôt de lui.

\- Alec, qu'est-ce que…

Je lui désignais la porte entrouverte, et lui ordonnais de se rhabiller.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas un problème, je peux très bien…

\- Non ! Le coupais-je. Pas de magie, tu m'as promis !

\- Je ne t'ai rien promis du tout !

\- Magnus, s'il te plaît…

Je pris son visage en coupe.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre…

\- Mais je vais bien ! Regarde, je suis en pleine…

\- Wow, doucement ! M'exclamais-je.

Il venait d'essayer de se lever et était retombé aussitôt dans mes bras.

\- Tu restes couché ! Lui ordonnais-je. Et pas de magie !

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « mais » non plus !

\- Tu restes avec moi ?

\- Je ne peux pas, il y a ce type d' Idris qui a débarqué et qui veut tuer Jace, et… Je dois le retrouver, tu comprends ?

Il me fit un signe de tête et m'embrassa, avant de me pousser vers la sortie.

\- Fais attention à toi ! Me dit-il.

\- Toi aussi…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien !

Je lus dans ce regard qu'il me cachait quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire pour le moment…

 **Moscou - Russie - Extérieur de l'institut**

Affaibli par la fatigue et le teint grisâtre, Mick Brave, le Grand Sorcier de Moscou, se dirigeait vers son loft situé non loin de l'Institut. Il tourna la tête . Il avait l'impression d'être observé… Non… Il avait l'impression d'être chassé!

La boule au ventre et ayant la sensation qu'il allait s'évanouir, que toutes ses forces recommençaient à nouveau à l'abandonner, il accéléra le pas et prit ses clés pour ouvrir la porte de chez lui, lorsqu'il se figea d'horreur : une main squelettique se posa sur son épaule, une lueur étrange l'entoura soudainement, semblant lui enlever toute énergie et surtout toute magie. Son corps se décomposa et se transforma en poussière. Un cri strident et glacial se fit entendre dans toute la ville.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Institut- Infirmerie**

Assis en tailleur sur le lit, je regardais la pièce d'un air morose. Alec n'était parti que depuis quelques minutes à peine, mais je m'ennuyais déjà à mourir. Je levais la main pour faire voleter vers moi la carafe d'eau qu'il y avait sur le meuble dans le fond de la pièce, avant qu'une petite voix dans ma tête, ressemblant fortement à celle d'Alec, se fit entendre. « Pas de magie ! », disait-elle. Je soupirais et me levais, quittant ce lit inconfortable. J'allais bien. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui s'était passé mais quelle importance si à présent j'étais en pleine forme ? Je m'étais un peu inquiété au début, pensant à mon père, mais tout bien réfléchi, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit derrière tout ça. Je tendis la main pour me servir un verre d'eau, mais la carafe m'échappa des mains, s'écrasant au sol. J'eus un nouvel étourdissement et je dus m'appuyer contre le meuble en bois pour ne pas m'écrouler. Ma tête me fit mal, mais contrairement à la première fois, cette douleur ne venait pas directement de moi. C'était difficile à expliquer, mais je le sentais. Un sorcier venait de mourir. Et dans d'atroces souffrances...

 **Bar Hunter Moon - PDV Izzy**

Depuis l'arrivée de cet Aldertree et l'absence pesante de Jace, j'étouffais, j'avais besoin de m'évader. Je venais donc de quitter l'Institut en douce, Victor ne nous laissant plus libres de nos mouvements. Où allais-je ? Et bien, histoire de me changer les idées, j'avais décidé de me rendre dans mon bar favoris, qui réunissait toutes les créatures obscures. Je portais un haut sexy et ouvert qui laissait entrevoir ma poitrine, et une jupe assez courte ainsi que des bottes à talons hauts et fins. Mes cheveux étaient attachés en une tresse sur le côté.

J'entrais avec une démarche assurée. Tout le monde me regardait, me dévisageait, mais je n'y fis pas attention et m'accoudais au bar. Une jeune femme, mate de peau, et aux cheveux bruns frisés, y servait des cocktails. Elle me dévisagea à son tour, avant de reprendre son travail. Une voix familière me tira de mes sombres pensés.

\- Isabelle ? Que fais-tu ici ? me demanda Simon, en s'asseyant à coté de moi, un petit sourire sur le visage.

\- Simon, comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je en lui rendant son sourire. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir!

\- Et bien je ne me suis pas fait kidnapper, donc on peut dire que ça va.

Je rigolais avec bon cœur, me sentant plus légère. Simon avait le don pour me faire oublier mes soucis, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. J'aimais vraiment ça chez lui mais la réalité de ma situation me rattrapa vite et je baisais le regard, anxieuse. Je sentis Simon m'effleurer la main, son regard empli d'inquiétude et de compassion.

\- Isabelle, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu peux me parler tu sais … Je sais qu'on n'a jamais été super proche mais tu peux compter sur moi.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, sa proposition me réchauffa le cœur. Je soupirais.

-Depuis la disparition de Jace, je me sens seule. Il me manque terriblement et je ne peux rien faire pour lui, ça me tue de rester là sans rien faire pendant que mon frère est sûrement en train de souffrir ! Et en plus de cela, ce type, Victor, est arrivé à l'Institut et grâce à ma mère, il a pris le contrôle ! Il veut à tout prix retrouver Jace et le tuer…. Ou pire encore..

-Hey, Isabelle, calme-toi, on retrouvera Jace, je te le promets, je ferai tout pour que toi et Clary retrouviez votre frère !

\- Tu n'as pas peur que Clary s'éloigne à nouveau de toi et se rapproche de Jace ? Leur relation est assez complexe...

\- Je reconnais que je ne porte pas Jace dans mon cœur et que je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il soit proche de Clary, mais je ne veux en aucun cas voir les personnes auxquelles je tiens souffrir...

Simon me regarda droit les yeux. Nous nous regardons intensément pendant quelques secondes, me sentant à la fois étrange et euphorique. Par peur de ce sentiment étrange dont je n'ai pas l'habitude, je brisais le contact visuel avec lui et tripotais nerveusement mes doigts. Simon commença à rougir légèrement et à bégayer, lorsqu'un cri à l'extérieur retentit. Personne dans la salle ne bougea...J'accourus dehors, fouet a la main, suivi de Simon. Qu'elle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsqu'on découvrit la rue vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'interrogea Simon, sur ses gardes !

\- Ça signifie que vous êtes piégés, répondit une voix féminine derrière eux.

\- La serveuse du bar..

Je la menaçais de mon fouet, Simon se tenant à ma droite, les crocs sortis ! Elle claqua des doigts et une seconde plus tard elle fut rejointe par une dizaine d'hommes baraqués, aux yeux étincelants!

\- Désolé beau gosse, mais ce n'est pas pour toi qu'on est là, tu ferais mieux de t'écarter ! Fit-elle à Simon.

\- Non ! Si vous voulez lui faire du mal, faudra me passer sur le corps !

\- Que grand bien te fasse … Ta copine Shadowhunter est la sœur de Jace Morgenstern. La nuit dernière, il a tué une de mes plus proches amies, et je compte bien lui faire payer !

Ses yeux et sa morphologie se métamorphosèrent en un éclair, et un superbe Loup Garou apparut. Elle fonça sur nous. Je poussais Simon avant de m'écarter à mon tour, et lui donnais un coup de fouet, la mettant à terre en une fraction de seconde. Elle revenait à la charge lorsqu'une voix la cloua sur place.

\- MAIA ! STOP !

Les autres loups-garous, sur le qui-vive, se stoppèrent également. Luke se tenait derrière nous, son regard féroce rivé sur eux, les faisant obtempérer. La dénommée Maia reprit forme humaine.

\- Mais ce sont eux qui ont tué Nora !

\- Non c'est l'œuvre de Valentin. Isabelle n'y est pour rien et je t'interdis de lui faire du mal !

\- Quelqu'un devra pourtant payer…

Maia disparut avec ses comparses et Luke se tourna vers nous.

\- Vous feriez mieux de partir… Il se passe des choses graves en ce moment...

 **Chambre de Clary - PDV de la jeune fille**

Cela faisait des jours que je n'avais fermé l'œil… Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que Jace, captif depuis plus d'un mois par Valentin, sans compter les affreux cauchemars que je faisais sans cesse : une silhouette géante et imposante apparaissait devant moi, me tendant la main et d'une voix inhumaine me demandait constamment de l'aide. Il semblait terriblement seul et le crie perçant qu'il poussait, semblait désespéré et douloureux! Mais ce qui me terrifiait le plus, c'était la vision d'un homme, me semble-t-il, allongé sur le sol, mort. Il m'était familier, je le sentais. Je me réveillais à chaque fois en sursaut, poussant un cri de terreur! Heureusement qu'Isabelle était là pour me réconforter, sans parler de Simon qui était toujours là pour moi. Je décidais de me lever, plus que jamais déterminée à sauver Jace et à trouver la signification de ce rêve !

 **Début l'aube – Bateau de Valentin - PDV Externe**

Jace déambulait dans le navire, sous la constante surveillance des gardes de Valentin. Il aperçut alors Valentin. Ce dernier affichait un sourire machiavélique qui ne le lui disait rien de bon.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je viens d'envoyer un message de feu à ta mère et à Clarissa, leur demandant de me rejoindre.

\- Pourquoi ? Un message de feu à l'Institut sera automatiquement transmis au directeur de ...

A ce moment son sourire s'élargit et je le regardais, choqué et encore plus inquiet qu'avant.

\- Tu leur tends un piège ...

\- Toute la famille sera bientôt réunie !

 **Institut de New York - Grande salle :**

Jocelyne Fairchild, le visage sérieux, venait de regarder le message de feu de son ancien mari Valentin Morgenstern, lui demandant à elle et leur fille, Clary, de le rejoindre sur son bateau. L'invitation était certes douteuse mais elle voyait cette invitation comme une opportunité de récupérer son fils Jonhathan et de mettre fin à la folie de son ex -mari avant qu'il ne cause encore plus de dégâts !

\- Maman ?

Jocelyne se retourna et aperçut sa fille.

\- Clary ! Tu es déjà réveillée ! Tant mieux… J'ai eu un message de Valentin…

\- Quoi ? quand ?

\- A l'instant ! Il requiert notre présence !

\- On va enfin avoir une chance de sauver Jace de ce fou furieux !

\- Pas sans une petite aide ..

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent et aperçurent Victor Aldertree, mains dans le dos, les toisant d'un air féroce.

\- N'oubliez pas que Valentin est recherché pour entrave aux lois de l'Enclave et que Jace est son complice !

\- Pour la énième fois : Jace n'est pas son allié ! Il a été forcé à le suivre !

\- Clary, calme toi ! Ordonna Jocelyne.

\- Non, tout ce que cet homme veut, c'est tuer Jace ! Il ne veut pas le sauver !

\- Pour l'heure, le plus important est d'arrêter Valentin et de récupérer la Coupe et l'épée mortelle qu'il a dérobées aux Frères Silencieux ! Une armée de nos meilleurs ShadowHunters est prête ! Ce sera un honneur d'avoir la célèbre Jocelyne Fairchild à nos côtés !

-Comptez sur moi !

 **Bateaux de Valentin - PDV de Clary**

Nous arrivons sur le bateau de mon père après avoir traversé un portail ouvert par Magnus. Alec avait tenté de le résonner en lui disant qu'il était encore trop faible pour se servir de sa magie mais le sorcier lui avait assuré qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux. J'étais accompagnée de ma mère, de Simon, d'Izzy, d'Alec, de Magnus et d'une armée de Shadowhunters. Nous avons bien deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un piège mais aucun de nous n'avions envie de laisser passer cette chance. Je dégainais ma lame séraphique, Alec était déjà armé de son arc, prêt à tirer, Simon avait ses crocs sortis, les yeux de Luke luisaient et Magnus était entouré d'un halo bleu. Valentin sortit enfin de sa cachette avec ses fidèles membres du Cercle et ...Jace! Mon cœur se brisa et nos yeux se connectèrent durant de très longues secondes. J'eus une envie soudaine de courir vers lui mais ma mère, ayant compris mon intention, m'attrapa le bras et me fit non d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Jocelyne, Clarissa.. Quelle joie que la famille soit de nouveau réunie.

Il claqua des doigts et ses fidèles commencèrent l'assaut. Mes amis furent encerclés de toute part. Aucun ne prêtait vraiment attention à moi et je m'élançais en direction de Valentin et de Jace. Une fois à leur hauteur, j'abattis mon arme sur Valentin, mais il me stoppa net.

\- Relâche le tout de suite ! M'exclamais-je furieusement.

\- Ma chère Clarissa… Toujours aussi brave et têtu. Le portrait craché de ta mère… D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle…

Valentin arrêta de me regarder et fixa un point devant lui. Je me retournais et vis en effet ma mère debout devant nous, fixant Jace. Elle le contempla durant quelques secondes, passant de l'admiration, à la surprise puis à l'horreur.

\- Mais .. Jonathan?… Non, ce n'est pas toi, tu n'es pas mon fils !

\- Que ? Quoi ...?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, passant de Jace qui semblait effondré, à Valentin qui était calme et abordait un petit sourire, et enfin à ma mère qui semblait à la fois bouleversée mais aussi déterminée.

\- En effet. Jace n'est pas mon fils ni celui de Jocelyne, et donc.. il n'est pas ton frère ! Rajouta-t-il en s'adressant à moi.

Ma bouche était grande ouverte je n'arrivais pas à avaler cette révélation. Mon corps ne répondait pas et ne voulait qu'une chose : me rapprocher de Jace, l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point ça me tuait d'être si loin de lui et de ne plus pouvoir le toucher. Cette histoire de frère et sœur entre nous m'avait tuée à petit feu, chaque jour… Mais une voix m'empêcha de continuer mon avancée.

\- Valentin Morgenstern et Jace Wayland, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir brisé les lois de L'Enclave !

Valentin sourit et créa un portail avant de disparaître, laissant derrière lui Jace, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Je le suppliais du regard de s'enfuir ,et c'est ce qu'il finit par faire. Il se mit à courir et se jeta à l'eau. Courant à mon tour à sa suite, je fus stoppé par ma mère qui m'attrapa à nouveau les bras, m'empêchant. Je hurlais son nom à en perdre haleine, avant de m'effondrer en pleurs dans ses bras !

 **PDV Externe - Arrière du bateau de Valentin**

Magnus se tenait devant le démon de la peur, ses yeux de chat sortis. Simon, Isabelle et Luke se tenaient derrière lui ,face contre terre, essayant de se relever avec peine. Agramon laissa échapper un râle ressemblant fortement à un rire carnassier. Magnus regarda le démon droit dans les yeux, se décomposant à vue d'œil, la terreur se lisant dans ses yeux...

Izzy regardait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, ne comprenant pas tout. Elle vit les grands yeux brillants du démon de la Peur devenir des yeux mordorés et des pupilles fendus comme celles des chats. Ensuite, à la place du brouillard que formait le démon, se forma une grande silhouette au visage masqué mais qui semblait plus ou moins humain. Quelque chose brillait autour de ses poignets. Isabelle n'arrivait qu'à uniquement distinguer ses yeux jaunes brillants qui fixaient Magnus intensément. Puis la silhouette tendit une main vers le sorcier. Celui-ci s'agenouilla, le regard fixé sur les yeux du démon. Il semblait totalement pris de panique.. Isabelle poussa un cri de terreur lorsqu'elle vit un côté du brouillard, taillé tel un poignard, prêt à s'abattre sur Magnus.

\- MAGNUSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !

Simon ouvrit de grands yeux choqués, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit le démon s'arrêter soudainement. Une flèche venait de le transpercer, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée. Les yeux du sorcier se levèrent sur Alec, debout devant lui. Magnus sortit alors de sa transe et regarda Alec avec amour, tandis que l"Archer accourait vers lui.

 **PDV Alec**

J'ai eu si peur en voyant ce démon tenter de tuer l'homme que j'aime. Je le serais dans mes bras en soupirant de soulagement. Ce qui m'inquiétait, c'était ce que j'avais vu. Ce démon… Ses yeux.. Ils avaient les mêmes… Comment est-ce possible ? Mes pensées furent écourtées par l'arrivée d'une dizaine de sbires de Valentin, nous encerclant mes amis et moi, armée de lames séraphiques. Luke grogna en leur lançant un regard assassin. C'est Izzy qui engagea le combat en étranglant l'un d'eux avec son fouet, tandis que Simon en mettait un autre à terre grâce à sa vitesse vampirique. Je vis du coin de l'œil Magnus tenter de se relever difficilement. Il semblait troublé, voir un peu perdu… Soudain, tout mon corps trembla en sentant quelque chose pénétrer en moi de façon extrêmement brutale.

 **Fin du PDV d'Alec - PDV externe**

Magnus reprit peu à peu ses esprits, juste au moment où un cri strident, et bien trop familier, se fit entendre. Il lui donna l'impression d'avoir été lui-même poignardé. Il entendit ensuite Isabelle crier le nom de son frère. Ce dernier, trop occupé à regarder Magnus, avait été touché par un poignard d'un des hommes de Valentin. Le jeune archer tomba à genoux, une main posée au niveau de ses côtes : du sang coulait entre ses doigts. Les yeux de Magnus devinrent soudainement extrêmement froids, et il entra dans une colère noire. Izzy, qui tentait de rejoindre son frère, cria et mit à terre un ennemi. Elle s'empara de son arme, qui tomba aux pieds de Magnus. Ce dernier s'empressa de s'en emparer et murmura quelque chose d'une voix très basse. Les shadowhunters se trouvant à proximité, dont Alec et Izzy, se figèrent, stupéfiés par la scène se déroulant devant leurs yeux. La lame séraphique dans les mains de Magnus s'était éclairée d'un rouge sang au lieu d'un blanc doux. Tous son corps était entouré d'un aura bleu foncé. Il fendit l'air de sa lame, et d'une puissance inouïe, il frappa de toutes ses forces sur la coque du bateau, qui se fendit en deux dans un bruit assourdissant. Ses alliés, après s'être remis du choc, eurent juste le temps de s'écarter du coté de Magnus alors que les membres du cercle, se trouvant sur l'autre partie du bateau, tombèrent à l'eau. Izzy se précipita aux côtés de son frère, épouvanté par la vue de tant de sang, alors que ce dernier regardait Magnus, horrifié. Le sorcier n'osa pas soutenir son regard et laissa échapper la lame. Celle-ci s'éteignit une fois tombée au sol. Clary, accompagnée de sa mère et d' Aldertree, arriva alors en courant.

\- Oh mon dieu Alec !

Jocelyne Fray s'agenouilla près de lui et aida Isabelle à le relever.

\- Où est Valentin ? Et Jace?

Alec arrivait à peine à prononcer ses mots.

\- Jace s'est enfui … L'Enclave le pourchasse !

La voix de Clary se brisa tandis que sa mère posa une main réconfortante sur son bras et continua à la place de sa fille.

\- Valentin a battu en retraite et s'est enfui comme un lâche, après ...après avoir avoué que Jace n'était pas notre fils...

Clary semblait regarder droit devant elle, fixant un point imaginaire. Les bras de sa mère l'empêchèrent de s'écrouler. Tous les regardèrent en état de choc. Simon fut le premier à réagir :

\- Alors Jace n'est pas ton frère ?

\- Non...il ne l'a jamais été...

Simon la pris dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller à pleurer… Izzy regarda la scène avec peine, mais ce qui la préoccupait le plus, était l'état de son frère, qu'elle s'empressa de ramener chez Magnus pour le soigner convenablement.

 **Plus tard- Appartement Brooklyn- PDV Magnus**

Je jetais des regards anxieux vers mon amant. Depuis notre retour, il ne m'avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole et se tenait à l'écart de moi. Il discutait avec Luke et sa sœur du plan à suivre et des derniers événements. Simon et Clary étaient eux aussi de la partie. Moi je restais à l'écart, attendant qu'Alec digne m'adresser la parole. Je savais qu'il était furieux contre moi, furieux que j'ai quitté l'Institut sans lui en parler. Mais il y avait autre chose. Je lisais de la déception dans son regard…. Leurs regards se tournèrent alors vers moi et je déglutis difficilement.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? Me demanda Luke

\- De… De quoi ?

\- De notre plan pour récupérer Jace ! Je trouve ça risqué. J'aimerais avoir ton avis.

\- Je… Commençais-je, mais Alec me coupa la parole.

\- Luke, est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser un instant, s'il te plaît ? En fait est-ce que vous pourriez tous sortir quelques minutes ?! Leur ordonna-t-il.

\- Alec… Fit Izzy

\- Pas maintenant, Izzy. S'il te plaît… Sortez…

Après m'avoir lancé un regard compatissant, je les vis sortir de l'appartement les uns après les autres. Si j'avais pu, je les aurais suivi. Je sentais peser sur moi le regard d'Alec. Je pouvais ressentir sa fureur comme si c'était la mienne.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ? Me demanda-t-il froidement.

Je me décomposais. Mes doutes se confirmaient : il l'avait vu…

\- Faire quoi ? Demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Mentalement, je me giflais. Putain, Magnus, mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?! Tu aurais dû le regarder avec un sourire hautain, lui faire une remarque sarcastique, ou je ne sais quoi, mais pas ça ! Tu te trahissais tout seul !

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Comment… Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir faire une telle chose !

\- Ma magie est puissante , Alec, je…

\- PUTAIN, ARRÊTE TES MENSONGES ! Éclata-t-il. Je t'ai vu, de mes propres yeux ! Ce poignard séraphique s'est allumé dans ta main !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Ses yeux semblèrent transpercer les miens. Je dus lutter pour ne pas reculer devant la force de son regard.

\- Ce démon, il nous montrait ce qui nous effrayait le plus. Quand il s'est retrouvé devant toi, ses yeux ressemblaient aux tiens…

\- Ah bon ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention…

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. J'aurais dû lui dire la vérité mais j'avais peur de le voir me rejeter. Ce qui était stupide, puisque là, en me noyant dans mes mensonges, j'étais aussi en train de le perdre, petit à petit.

\- J'ai compris, tu sais. Je ne suis pas idiot. C'était ton père… Ce démon dont Aggramon a pris l'apparence, c'était ton père… Répéta-t-il. C'est de lui dont tu as le plus peur. Ce qui explique pourquoi tu n'en parles jamais.

\- Tu crois savoir, Alec, mais tu ne sais rien.

\- Si. Ta puissance, le fait que tu puisses activer un poignard séraphique, que la pierre de rune, émettent ces couleurs étranges quand tu les touches… Le fait que tous les sorciers semblent te manger dans la main, que les démons te craignent… Tout s'explique… Ton père c'est un Prince de l'Enfer. Un ange déchu…

Je ne me voyais pas, mais je suis sûr quand cet instant je devais être aussi pâle que la mort. Je gardais le silence, m'attendant à le voir franchir la porte de cet appartement et ne plus jamais le voir revenir, mais il en fut tout autre. Je sentis de douces lèvres se poser sur les miennes, et une caresse sur ma joue.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Pourquoi autant de secret sur toi, sur ta vie ? Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?!

\- Tout le monde le sait, Alec. Je l'ai crié sur tous les toits pendant des années. Comment crois-tu que j'ai obtenu si vite le respect des autres sorciers ? Sors un peu de ta cage dorée et arrête de m'idéaliser, et tu verras ce que tu refuses de voir pour te donner bonne conscience : pour arriver jusque-là, j'ai menti, tué, ruiné la vie de je ne sais combien de gens. Je ne suis pas un ange, Alec, je ne suis pas toi.

Tout en lui disant cela, je m'étais éloigné de lui, mes yeux de chat ancrés dans ses yeux bleus. Il ne les avait que très rarement vu, mais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était jamais bon signe. Pourtant il ne recula pas d'un millimètre, se contentant de hausser les sourcils.

\- Ma cage dorée ? Me demanda-t-il froidement. Je n'ai jamais vécu dans une cage dorée ! Quant aux autres idioties que tu as réussies à débiter en moins de deux minutes, sachent que si tu penses me faire peur, c'est raté! Je sais très bien que tu pourrais me rayer de la surface de cette terre en un claquement de doigt mais je sais aussi que tu ne le feras pas pour la simple bonne raison que tu m'aimes.

Je détournais le regard.

\- Magnus, s'il te plaît…. Ne me repousse pas.

\- Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?! Toi c'est ce que tu fais en permanence, à chaque fois qu'il y a un problème.

\- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai été idiot, je n'aurais jamais dû te repousser.

Il s'était rapproché de moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

\- J'ignore pourquoi tu gardes autant de secrets sur ta vie, j'ignore pourquoi tu as autant peur de lui, mais peu importe tes raisons, sache que je suis là. Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal, et…

\- Tu devrais t'en aller, Alec. Le coupais-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu… Tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux…

Attrapant mon bras, il me retourna violemment vers lui.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries encore ?! Putain Magnus, arrête de te cacher derrière ton armure de protection bon sang !

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça, toi ! Je te signale qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça tu…

\- Et c'était une erreur ! C'est quoi le problème ? De quoi as-tu peur ? De me faire du mal ? C'est ça ?

Je voulus m'écarter à nouveau de lui, mais il me retint dans ses bras.

\- Réponds à ma question !

\- Alec…

\- Réponds à ma question ! Me répéta-t-il.

-Oui ! Oui, j'ai peur ! T'es content là ?!

\- Non, pas vraiment…

Se penchant vers moi, il captura mes lèvres entre les siennes. Instinctivement, les miennes s'entrouvrirent, laissant le passage à sa langue. Cette dernière vint caresser la mienne, déclenchant à nouveau de petits picotements dans l'ensemble de mon corps. Baissant les armes, je fis glisser sa veste en cuir au sol. Son tee-shirt subit rapidement le même sort et je pus enfin caresser sa peau. Je le poussais vers la table derrière nous, et après avoir fait disparaître ce qui s'y trouvait, je le fis asseoir dessus. Il releva ses jambes autour de mes hanches, alors que tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux, je lui faisais rejeter la tête en arrière. Suçotant la peau fine au niveau de sa rune, j'y laissais ma marque. Il gémit, m'attirant un sourire de satisfaction. Une partie de moi était à présent bien réveillée, et les caresses d'Alec sur ma peau n'aidaient pas. Défaisant les boutons de ma chemise, il semblait bien décider à la faire rejoindre le sol à son tour. Attrapant ses mains, je le stoppais.

\- Alexander, je…

\- J'en ai envie, Magnus.

\- Tu… Tu es sûr ? Si c'est pour me prouver que tu n'as pas peur de moi, sache que je te crois c'est bon. Je… Oublie ce que j'ai dit, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai…

Il me coupa d'un baiser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive monsieur le Grand Sorcier ? C'est la première fois que je vous vois bafouiller !

\- Alec, je suis sérieux.

\- Oh mais moi aussi ! J'en ai vraiment envie…

De petites rougeurs apparurent alors sur ses joues, faisant s'envoler mes dernières résistances. Le soulevant à nouveau dans mes bras, je l'emmenais dans la chambre…

 **PDV Alec**

Je le laissais m'emmener dans la chambre, m'allonger sur le lit, surplomber mon corps du sien. Je n'avais aucune appréhension. Dans ses bras, j'étais bien. J'avais une entière confiance en lui. D'un geste doux, il caressa ma joue, me souriant tendrement. Il déposa un baiser tout d'abord sur mes lèvres avant d'en parsemer chaque millimètre de ma peau. Je me laissais faire. Ses mains vinrent rejoindre ses lèvres à la découverte de mon corps. D'un claquement de doigt, il ôta le peu de vêtements qui nous restaient à lui et moi. Je rougis, légèrement gêné de me retrouver dans mon plus simple appareil devant lui, mais ces caresses la firent très vite s'envoler. Ses mains vinrent caresser mon dos, mon torse, l'intérieur de mes cuisses, mon intimité…. Tremblant d'excitation, je laissais échapper un gémissement et passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il mit alors un petit coup de langue sur mon sexe, et je frémis. Par l'Ange, que c'était bon. J'aurais dû céder à ce désir bien plus tôt ! Je me cambrais de désir et il mit une main sur mon torse pour m'empêcher de bouger. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, fermant les yeux. J'avais l'impression de planer complètement. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il s'arrête. Aussi je poussais un soupir de frustration lorsque je sentis la chaleur de sa bouche quitter mon intimité. Relevant la tête, je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, mêlé à une certaine supplication pour qu'il continue. Il me sourit, amusé, et remonta vers moi, avant de m'embrasser passionnément. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, collant son corps un peu plus contre le mien. Nos regards se croisèrent alors. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots, je savais pertinemment ce qu'il était en train de me demander par la force de son regard.

\- Vas… y… Murmurais-je.

L'excitation, mêlée à une légère appréhension, fit trembler ma voix. Il caressa ma joue.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui… Oui, je suis sûr ! Repris-je d'une voix plus assurée.

Je le sentis alors entré en moi. M'agrippant à lui, je grimaçais. La douleur fut cependant de courte durée : sa magie vint l'apaiser aussitôt. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en moi, il me laissa m'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation, n'esquissant aucun mouvement. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre. J'ondulais alors des hanches, et je l'entendis gémir de plaisir. Il commença alors des va-et-vient en moi, nous faisant tous deux crier de plaisir….

 **Nuit - Cour des fées - Repère de Meliorn**

Meliorn, chevalier fée et conseillé de la reine, affûté de son amure, s'avança vers une grande assemblée composée des représentants de chaque espèce : Fée, Vampire, Sorcier et Loup garou, autour d'une grande table ! La reine des fées est une femme belle, mince avec de longs cheveux écarlates et des yeux bleu clair. Elle porte une robe bleu nuit, ornée de dentelles, et des fleurs dans les cheveux. Elle s'assit sur un trône et fit un signe de tête. Son valeureux chevalier prit alors la parole :

\- Merci à tous d'être venue. Vous avez tous accepté cette invitation car comme moi et ma reine vous n'acceptez pas la négligence de l'Enclave concernant le meurtre de Créatures obscures par l'un des leurs !L'une des nôtres, Kaelie, a été retrouvé morte, vidée de son sang, à l'entrée de notre royaume, comme chacune de vos espèces. La signature était celle du fameux Valentin Morgenstern et il est temps de faire payer l'Enclave !

Une fois le discours de Meliorn terminé, l'assemblée s'exalta, étant d'accord avec lui. La reine, quant à elle, sourit, d'un sourire qui n'avait rien de bon ...


End file.
